1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved post anchor and in particular to a post anchor having an improved method and system of securing a post to the anchor.
2. Description of Related Art
Posts, such as sign posts, fence posts etc, are typically held in the ground by digging a hole, placing the post in the hole and filling the hole with concrete or firmly compacted soil. This process is effective but time consuming. Furthermore, any impact or heavy wind load on the post can result in post damage which can only be corrected by complete removal of the post and repositioning of a new post following the same procedure.
The problem has been addressed in the prior art by providing post anchors which are decoupled from the post. In the prior art, a number of examples exist of a post anchor which is independently driven into the ground at a location in which a post is to be positioned. The post is then associated with the post anchor by some form of clamping means. Typically, the post anchor is a finned assembly made from pressed mild steel (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,461,084 and 6,560,935, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference).
In the simplest form, the post is welded to the top of the post anchor once the post anchor has been driven into the ground. Other arrangements have been developed in which a cup is provided at the top of the post anchor into which the post is seated. Fixing arrangements between the cup and the post include bolts and rivets for metal poles or nails for wooden poles. It is also known to provide spikes on the inside wall of the cup to capture wooden poles that are driven into the cup.
Other arrangements include clamping systems to associate the post with the cup. In this solution the post is inserted into the cup and a wedge is driven between the post and the cup to firmly associate the post with the post anchor.
The prior art methods of associating a post with a post anchor have proven to be of limited effectiveness. In particular, the above mentioned styles that have elements extending beyond the confines of the post anchor or the post. These elements can be dangerous to persons and property moving in the vicinity of the post and post anchor. Furthermore, the fastening arrangement is aesthetically unpleasing.
A more suitable manner of securing a post to a post anchor is desirable.